


the wedding

by AmalyaSoramuni



Series: ValhallaBound 'verse-merge [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, ValhallaBound, just gals being pals except for the rest of their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalyaSoramuni/pseuds/AmalyaSoramuni
Summary: years after a new universe is created, the wedding is held.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aea2o5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aea2o5/gifts).



> this is a piece of flash fiction written in my ap english class from a simple prompt - a wedding. this is written from the perspective of nyx, the denizen of void. i hope you enjoy it.

She's out there, dancing in the throng of painted colors. Even from your meager vantage point at the side of that sacred ground you can see her, a bright splash of phthalo green in the spattered paints. The fabric of her dress twinkles gossamer, electric as her smile.

It seems to you that all you're ever able to do is admire. Even when you met her all those years ago, just another lonely teenager trying on tortured artist and pulling off sullen adolescent, She shone that much brighter than you. (Not that you'd ever shone at all. The color of your soul is navy - a watered-down, unnoticable, fade-into-the-backdrop kind of color.) You have no idea what she saw in someone like you. There was nothing there to see, until she found you.

The years passed you both by and somehow she's still here. Your wife never quite lost her spark. She crackles across the dance floor, gliding as if she weren't made of more than pastel color and light.

You adore her, from the rumble of thunder at her heels to the radiant lightning racing from her head down her back. She manages to dazzle you every time you catch the slightest glimpse of her; not a construction of life like those you paint but real, beautiful and real.

Even as you're caught up in your reverie, you manage to lift your head when she strides toward you. Magnet-pulled, you're rising to your feet again, reanimated by her touch. In the rush of painted colors around you, you're dancing, breath quicker, soul higher, lost in her and her electric smile. She sweeps you up, her bride, and you fly.

In this moment, you remember why you fell in love with her - she makes you feel alive.


End file.
